creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/ScrewYouDinkleberg (3)
Here on my second run for VCROC. I know somepeople may find weird me doing this, but I want to give it a shot. ---- Must have been active on the wiki for four months. I’ve been on this wiki since May of last year, so about 8 months. Must have at least 500 edits, 200 of which must be on articles. Around 2,600 overall edits, 1,200 article edits. Must know how to move pages. Edit -> Rename Must know how to rollback bad edits.'' Edit history -> Rollback '''Must know how to block users for an appropriate amount of time. A day for re-uploading stories twice; 3 days for spam pages; Two weeks for vandalism; A month for plagiarism. Must know how to delete pages. Edit -> Delete Must know how to categorize pages. Put Category:Example in Source Mode or use the shortcut; category must describe the overall story, not just a detail of the story. Must be familiar with the wiki layout. Yes I am, . ---- Why I want the rights I’d like to help the wiki a bit more by deleting pages that do not meet the QS. I’m good at deciding if a story is good enough to stay or not. When needed, I also want to help users telling them why their story would be deleted and other matters, by writing reviews on their talk page. I’ve been trying to do more productive edits as well, as suggested by an user who voted on my second rollback app. I have in memory many templates to make an article look better, plus I’ve been scanning categories to see if there were any issues with articles, especially categories with old articles like the HPL/EAP categories. I was a VCROC before, and I know that some people see me as a good editor. I left the rights because of a huge sequence of facts that happened last year, plus my busy life has been getting me into my nerves. I took my time to feel better and start editing again, and trying to be the same good person I was before, and thanks to the chat shutdown and my vacation, my head is cleaned up and ready to work here with my previous right. I know that I was not planning to do this before, but thinking now, I don’t see a reason to don’t do it. Plus, many users had the same identical problems as I had in the past as well, and they still got another chance, so why not me? TL;DR I’m fine, . Deadline: January 14, 2015 I know chat was part of what was causing you stress earlier, and you do honestly seem more together now. I just want to be sure that you can handle being VCROC again. It also wouldn't hurt if you would start giving more feedback on stories to show that you can judge what is and isn't quality work. It doesn't have to be in-depth reviews, just as long as it's helpful. I'm going neutral because I'm uncertain of if you're a good candidate. I know you have previous experience but the fact that you retired without any warning does stick out in your history. I don't want to ever see that happen again and with higher rights comes more responsibility. I hope you're certain that you really can handle it this time around and I'm not sure if you're ready to prove it by being promoted. Also, don't be discouraged if you don't get the rights. You can still do much to help the wiki as a rollback, like you already are. So either way I hope to see you keep up the good work. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 19:55, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :I've been posting reviews on the Writer's Workshop recently. I'll definitely keep doing that, plus the active editing. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''As we sit here alone, looking for a reason to go on,]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'it's so clear that all we have now, are our thoughts of yesterday.''']] 21:57, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I admire your work ethic, but it's too soon. You also seem to have a habit of getting stressed, burning out, and quitting, only to reappear a few days or weeks later. Likferd (talk) 03:30, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Kind of in the same boat as Bitter here. You have been all over the map behavior-wise, and that makes me uncomfortable with you having any more rights than you have now. You need to take some time to prove me wrong. Mystreve (talk) 13:31, January 6, 2015 (UTC) I don't feel it's been long enough to reconsider this. --Dark matter is our ally. (talk) 01:55, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Dat username template doh. Anyhow, I think this is still too soon. I admire your ethics, but still, wait a bit longer. Just a bit longer. That One Freaky Producer Person 01:03, January 8, 2015 (UTC)